1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to playback mechanisms and more particularly pertains to a new playback device for a crib for selectively playing back one of a plurality of pre-recorded audio messages from a crib-mounted device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of playback mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, playback mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art playback mechanisms include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,075,771; 4,017,905; 5,433,610; 4,446,495; 4,021,856; and U.S. Patent Des. No. 334,933.
In these respects, the playback device for a crib according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively playing back one of a plurality of pre-recorded audio messages from a crib-mounted device.